spectrix_destiny_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Aden
"Even if it hurts me I will protect you!" -Aden Appearance/Personality He has a white crown, with a dagger symbol and 2 diamonds. He has a white cape with a black sun design. He has white pants with a gold outline. He has white boots with a black sun on each. He has black hair and, red eyes. He has a caring, sacrificial, selfless and devoted personality. He has no temper toward people he love. Even if they make him annoyed. He senses good and evil hearts. He also is willing to save people even if it leads him to doom and, even if it was once it's enemy he is very forgiving if he senses the change. He is the brother of, Eden and he seems to get very along with him. Battle He wields rapiers. He is the 2nd fastest male being outclassed by Koco. He is the third strongest male but, 5th strongest character. He has moderate Healing and Magic and his only weakness is his Defense. He is a great part to the party. Like his personality his abilities, sometimes require him to lose some HP to benefit the party or, deal insane damage to the opponent. His ability Heroism Strike is tied with being the strongest single hit with both, Suka's final ability and, Sheila's Spectrix Dark Feather. Skills LV.1 MEGA Burst Deal Medium Fire damage to 1 Enemy. (5) “The heroes destiny is to save the world. “ “Is this enough to protect my companions?” LV.2 VIRTUE Rush Deal High Fire damage to 1 Enemy and Sacrifice 10% of your HP. (5) “I will fly with the wings of virtue!” LV.10 SAVIOR Awaken Deal Minor Fire damage to all enemies. (4) “Let my powers awaken!” LV.10 Hero Charge Deal Very High Fire damage to 1 Enemy and, sacrifice 25% of your HP. (5) “The hero must charge!” “Time to shine!” LV.16 DANCING SWORD Rising Deal Insane Fire damage to 1 Enemy and sacrifice 30% of your HP. (8) “Dance, sword of justice! Fly and slash wicked!” LV.28 INFINITY Sword Slash Deal Insane Fire damage to all enemies and sacrifice 40% of your HP. (14) “The eternal sword. Slash the demons, devils, witches and, darkness! Take flight!” LV.32 HERO'S Heart Reduce your HP to 1 then Heal all other allies 85% HP. (Cannot be used if you already have 1 HP.) (8) “Yes let me help you…!” LV.40 SOARING BLADE Awakening Absorb a high amount of HP from 1 Enemy. (13) “Heal me and destroy evil! Flying Sword.” “Awaken the powers of the blade of truth!” LV.68 DEVOTION Hero Sacrifice yourself and, revive all fallen allies with 50% HP. (11) “I know I will fade away. But I must save you!” LV.82 DESTINY Heroism Reduce your HP to 1. Then deal very insane damage to 1 Enemy that is the weakness of that enemy. (If it has a weakness, and if you have 1 or more HP is only when it is usable.) (19) “Ugh! This is time to make the curtains fall the end of the battle!” “Time for justice to grow wings and save the world from unbearable darkness!” Category:Character Category:Spectrix Hero Category:Spectrix Fire User Category:Male